


Ein Erfülltes Leben

by Arvi



Series: Ace Awareness Week 2020 - Karl May [2]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Gen, asexuality awareness week 2020
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: Old Shatterhand denkt über sein Leben als asexuelle und aromantische Person nach - die optimistische Version
Relationships: Old Shatterhand & Winnetou
Series: Ace Awareness Week 2020 - Karl May [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993807
Kudos: 7





	Ein Erfülltes Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Zur Ace Week 2020 - ein aroace Old Shatterhand, der eine Art Community findet, dem bewusst ist, dass er einfach nur er selbst sein muss.

** Ein erfülltes Leben **

Karl war anders als die meisten Menschen in seinem Umfeld. Schon als junger Mann in Sachsen war ihm das aufgefallen – während all seine Freunde irgendwann anfingen, von Ehe und Familie zu reden, wollte er einfach nur reisen, die Welt sehen.

Dieses Glück war ihm dann auch tatsächlich gegönnt, und er kam als junger Mann in den Wilden Westen, wo er Winnetou, seinen besten Freund und Blutsbruder kennenlernte.

Die Freundschaft mit Winnetou änderte vieles für Karl. Noch nie zuvor hatte er jemanden gehabt, auf den er sich so sehr verlassen konnte, mit dem er sich so blind verstand.

Winnetou war der erste, der einzige, mit dem Karl eines Tages über seine Erfahrungen sprach. Darüber, dass seine Familie, die ganze Welt, erwartete, dass er eines Tages heiratete und sich niederließ, er das aber nicht wollte.

Winnetou war es, der Karl darauf aufmerksam machte, dass es viele Westmänner gab, die nicht heirateten. Aus allen möglichen Gründen – manche hatten ihre Liebe verloren, manche liebten jemanden, den sie nicht heiraten durften, manche, wie Karl, wollten nicht heiraten.

Der Westen würde Old Shatterhand respektieren, ohne zu fragen, warum er denn keine Familie habe. Der Westen fragte nicht nach Konventionen und Normen, sondern achtete auf Geschick.

Winnetou selbst hatte schließlich auch nicht vor, sich jemals eine Squaw zu nehmen. In einer europäischen Monarchie wäre das undenkbar gewesen, doch hier würde der nächste Häuptling der Apatschen durch sein Können bestimmt, nicht durch seine Familie.

Karl hatte keine Frau an seiner Seite, aber er brauchte auch niemanden. Auf seinen Reisen lernte er viele Freunde kennen, andere Kulturen und andere Sitten. Er war glücklich mit seinem Leben, frei, gebildet, weitgereist.

Durch seine Reiseberichte und andere Arbeiten verdiente er genug Geld, um sich selbst zu unterstützen, und auch etwas zu seinen Eltern und Geschwistern nach Hause zu schicken.

Wenn er längere Zeit im Pueblo oder in seiner sächsischen Heimat verbrachte, so spielte er mit den Kindern, erzählte ihnen Geschichten und brachte ihnen Fähigkeiten bei, die er selbst über die Jahre gelernt hatte. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, er brauchte keine eigenen Kinder. Die seiner Geschwister oder die der Mescaleros reichten ihm vollkommen.

Er hätte ein wunderbares Leben mit Winnetou an seiner Seite im Westen verbringen können, oder wie Emery reisend durch die ganze Welt. Doch Winnetou und ihm war so viel Zeit nicht vergönnt, und Winnetou wurde von einer heimtückischen Kugel ermordet.

Karl vermisste seinen Blutsbruder, und würde ihn den Rest seines Lebens vermissen. Doch sein eigenes Leben ging weiter, und auch wenn er es in den ersten Wochen und Monaten oft wiederholen musste: Winnetou wollte, dass sein Blutsbruder ein gutes Leben führte.

So reiste Karl weiter durch die Welt, erzählte seine Geschichten. Schrieb über Winnetou, seinen treuen Freund, der ihm so viel Stärke gegeben hatte. Oft besuchte er noch die Mescaleros, die ihn stets freundlich aufnahmen. Er schrieb von den Kulturen, die er kennengelernt hatte, den Sprachen, die er gelernt hatte.

Ja, Karl wusste, dass viele der Kulturen, die er kennengelernt hatte, im Sterben lagen. Er alleine konnte kaum etwas tun, doch wenn er sie aufschrieb, so gingen ihre Geschichten wenigstens nicht ganz verloren.


End file.
